


Day at the Beach

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [16]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" Prompted for the <i>100 words</i> Theme: CSI: Miami/Enterprise, Horatio/Trip, sex on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Beach

Horatio watch as Trip walked from the water buck naked. Even after the years they'd been together, he still loved to watch the blonde. He knew from the look on Trip's face, he was about to be pounced or dragged into the water. The closer Trip came, he had his answer. 

Pounced. 

He often teased Trip about there being something in the water that affected him because he usually ended up fucked into whatever surface Trip could find after the blonde had been swimming. Reaching under the towel, he made sure the lube was where they stashed it for emergencies.


End file.
